


counting

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Crossover, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Top Choi Soobin, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No friendships were harmed in the making of this fanfic.(Or: Soobin is much kinkier than he lets on.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	counting

Beomgyu’s drunk giggles turn into gasps when Hyunjin fits his hands around his hips, pulling the younger closer. Even so, it’s still so awkward it’s hard to suppress laughter, watching his friend watch him back with dark eyes. It’s so different from everything they’ve ever experienced together. Still, Hyunjin’s touch around Beomgyu’s naked hips set him alight.

“Hey,” Hyunjin calls him through incessant giggling, voice a little slurred. “Okay?”

That’s when Beomgyu looks up at the other male, falling into laughter once more at the sight. The more he takes in about their current situation, the funnier it gets. Platonic friends aren’t supposed to have sex, point-blank. Not before a few drinks, not after a lot of drinks, but here they are: Beomgyu and Hyunjin, friends since high school. About to have sex just for the hell of it. 

Kind of.

The younger bites his lips together, trying to keep his laughter at bay for a second. Being naked with your friend of years is no laughing matter, but when Beomgyu’s eyes travel down to Hyunjin’s hard cock, laughter spills from his lips once again.

He’s shivering, the AC of their hotel room potent and noisy as cold waves hit their naked bodies.

He brings his left hand closer to his face for a second, inspecting the gold ring occupying his fourth finger. Hyunjin chooses that moment to grip Beomgyu’s cock with a sturdy touch, his palm a little rough. Beomgyu keens, buckling into his warmth.

Then Soobin rushes back into the room, and Beomgyu suddenly wants away from Hyunjin and closer to the flushed, still clothed male. He doesn’t even feel guilty at being caught red-handed by Soobin since this entire ordeal is honestly his fault and his fault alone.

Soobin looks handsome even as he brings over a pack of condoms. His cheeks are painted red—just like Beomgyu’s and Hyunjin’s, the result of a night out—, and his messy dark hair makes Beomgyu want to reach out to his lover. Hyunjin is hot and he loves being his friend, but Hyunjin isn’t Soobin.

Beomgyu’s eyes find Soobin’s clear ones for a second before he’s groaning out a plea, Hyunjin’s thumbs bruising around hipbones. His body has been flushed against Hyunjin’s for some time now, but he only feels like enjoying it now that Soobin is there to witness. He gets even harder as Soobin licks his lips, extremely interested in them if his growing bulge is any sign of that.

“Ya,” Soobin exclaims as he nears the hotel bed, chucking a single condom at Hyunjin. He misses by a few centimeters, of course he does, but drunk Hyunjin is almost as quick as sober Hyunjin. “We were having a soft moment, you know?”

A snort leaves Hyunjin’s lips, and even Beomgyu wants to laugh at his hyung’s wording.

“How soft could it be, when we’re all horny as fuck right now?” Hyunjin fires back, but there’s no heat. He is smiling at Soobin, eyes curling in genuine amusement, even as he’s about to dick down Soobin’s future husband. It’s out of place but fits well with their dynamics, somehow.

Ignoring Hyunjin’s jab is second nature to Soobin, and he bends down to leave a kiss on Beomgyu’s front. He brings his hands down and closer, cold fingers lingering on the younger’s erect nipples just before he moves away, hurriedly undressing. Soobin also ignores Beomgyu’s whine at his fleeting touch.

“Are we all set?” Soobin asks, removing the last of his clothing. He stands right beside them for a second, naked. His eyes are unfocused but awake enough to have him drool over his fiancé and his friend, skin on skin.

Beomgyu flushes when Soobin levels him with a deep, dark stare, squirming as Hyunjin’s hands rub warmth into his thighs. He knows that this is about Soobin, but he also knows that they are both focused on him right now. Their reasons may vary, but the final goal remains.

He is in plain sight for both of them, sweaty, flushed and exposed, but he doesn’t feel shame at all. It’s a stupid, horny idea, and it will mean nothing come tomorrow morning, but Beomgyu still basks in the drunk haze surrounding them all. 

“Yeah, I think,” Hyunjin says, already pressing his cock to Beomgyu’s lubed up entrance. “You gon’ start bitching now, Bin-ah?”

The tallest out of them laughs. Beomgyu’s helpless eyes travel down to his fiancé’s cock but Hyunjin is having none of it. He nudges his own cock inside the younger a little more as Soobin speaks. “Just do what’s expected of you.”

No words are needed after that. Hyunjin sends Soobin a smirk that Beomgyu is barely able to notice before thrusting into him all at once. The youngest male does a poor job at concealing his scream at the stretch, hands tight around Hyunjin’s forearms.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu grits through his teeth, eyes wide open as he gasps for Hyunjin. They both turn to face him, though, and it’s an enjoyable thrill, even if he’s still adjusting to Hyunjin’s length. “Hold o-on a bit.”

“Should I?” Hyunjin teases, and Beomgyu makes the conscious effort to gape at the older male. He sees Hyunjin biting his lips while his hips move ever so minutely. “You deserve to get fucked well, hard and fast. Soobin can only do so much, after all. I’m here to give you something more and definitely better.”

Beomgyu’s ears prickle with embarrassment, and he almost sobers up at Hyunjin’s crude words. Soobin snorts from the other end of the room, amused, yet Beomgyu feels compelled to protect him.

“Don’t pick on him, Hyunjin-hyung,” Beomgyu says, his voice thin. He isn’t slurring anymore, though his limbs feel all clumsy as he tries to hold Hyunjin closer, seeking his warmth. “He’s very good at it, or else I wouldn’t be marrying him.”

Hyunjin clicks his tongue before picking up the pace, and Beomgyu arches his back at the sudden—but welcome—movement. Hyunjin is as lenient as one can be, accounting for Beomgyu’s gasps and moans.

The feeling is overwhelmingly new. Beomgyu hadn’t had much experience prior to finding Soobin. Still, he can’t compare the two when he’s busy getting fucked by someone who isn’t his partner, while said partner watches.

It’s hot, anyway. Hyunjin is doing a good job and Beomgyu doesn’t regret playing into Soobin’s desires in the slightest.

“Who’s bigger?” That is what Soobin inquires after a while, voice deep from the other side of the room. Hyunjin grunts in encouragement, maybe, and the youngest male chokes on his spit when he goes even harder, encouraged for now reason. Beomgyu tries to prop himself up, intent on glaring at Soobin, but his body is too shaky as he tries.

He finds his lover sitting on top of a towel, right hand enveloping his dripping cock, perfectly timed to Hyunjin’s thrusts. Beomgyu doesn’t think his staring is threatening enough because his fiancé all but winks at him.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin eggs on, shoving his cock deep inside Beomgyu and stilling. Beomgyu can feel everything, then, clenching and unclenching around Hyunjin’s length. He’s throbbing everywhere. “You didn’t resist much when I first got in, so I’m assuming we’re about the same size.”

Beomgyu can’t fault Hyunjin’s logic, and there’s no shame in agreeing to his words. With his legs around the other’s waist, Beomgyu whispers his pleading, wanting to keep going.

(Soobin is bigger, but just by a small, small margin.)

He tries downplaying it, forcing himself toward Hyunjin’s body, but Hyunjin seems to know better. The older male brings a heavy hand to Beomgyu’s lower stomach, pressing down so he stays in place.

Beomgyu rakes his fingernails down Hyunjin’s back the moment he leans forward, frown on his face as he pistons his hips in and out rapidly, out of nowhere. Beomgyu’s loud cries fall on deaf ears.

“Aw, your fiancé always phones it in, doesn’t he? Your secret is safe with me, Beomgyu-ya,” Hyunjin teases, loud and clear. “I know I’m bigger. And thicker.”

He shakes his head, failing at finding his voice. Beomgyu just wants to come.

“Save the effort, pretty,” Hyunjin says after a while, holding Beomgyu’s wrists down after his attempt at jerking himself off. “You know you can only come with Soobin, that’s what we all agreed on.”

This is what Beomgyu defaults to when he’s overwhelmed, biting his tongue until he tastes blood, desperate fingers knotting into his hair. His entire being feels hot and ready to burst, his face turning to the side when Hyunjin manages to find his prostate. Beomgyu screams.

“Show me your face,” Hyunjin cups Beomgyu’s jaw gently after aiming his thrusts somewhere else. His palm is warm, even warmer than Beomgyu’s flushed skin. “Can’t give you a hard time now. A deal is a deal.”

It doesn’t take too long before Hyunjin is coming into the condom, sweaty and breathless as he is. The older male wheezes out, and Beomgyu almost wishes they had no barriers between their bodies.

His own cock is hurting now, horny and on the edge of something more. He gapes as Hyunjin moves away, whining pitifully. The other’s hands carefully tying his filled wrapper, not even looking at him.

Soobin walks up to them, and as they stand side by side, Beomgyu’s heartbeats insanely fast. Heat travels his body up and down. He’s not just taking one bigger-than-average cocks today: he’s taking two.

Soon he hears bickering, forcing his eyes to focus on them casting judgmental glances at each other. He doesn’t care much about that, not when he wants relief himself. And by the looks of it, so does Soobin.

Knowing that his lover will be the one he’s going to experience that with is even better.

“Thank you so much for doing this, baby,” Soobin whispers into his ear before ramming inside. Beomgyu believes he’s going to be sweet from now on. “You feel… Used up.”

“Just shut the fuck up, hyung,” Beomgyu barks, gripping hard at Soobin’s soft cheeks. He brings the taller male closer to his face, speaking against Soobin’s wet lips. “Just make me come and that’s it. No more funny ideas, huh?”

His fiancé plants a kiss on the corner of his lips, purposely missing his mouth.

“Ya, next time we should do one of your fantasies, maybe that one where—”

Beomgyu shoves his fingers down Soobin’s throat, panicked. Hyunjin will never stop bringing up this night, what would he do with that kind of perverted information?

Soobin focuses on fucking him good a moment after, so he can’t dwell much on that. He doesn’t even dwell much on the fact that Hyunjin is watching them from somewhere in the room.

All he cares about is making Soobin happy and satisfied.

He’s great at that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
